Things I'll Never Say
by KimmyKid
Summary: The 1st chapter deals with another person's fic (TalleyAnne's with ehr permission) Squid and OC fluff...if u want more, let me kno! 1st fic, go easy! kim


This is a short one-shot songfic that branches off of TalleyAnne's story Tales of an Abandoned Child.  I have asked her permission to use it and she cooperated.  Read her story for a better understanding.  Mine takes place the first night after they meet in D-Tent.  Oh and I couldn't remember what Squid's last name was so Talley said to use Smith…So if you wanna yell at us for using a fake name, yell at her:-P

D.C.-Why don't you and I by Santana and Things I'll never Say by Avril Lavigne.

Big thankx to TalleyAnne for giving me the PERFECT songs to use!!!!!!!!!!!

_Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies... and it's alright _

            Squid rolled over in his cot.  His nose was quite accustomed to the horrid smell as were his eyes to the quiet dark.  He stared across the tent, to her cot, where he could faintly make out her long red hair spilling off the side of the cot.  Virginia.  Ginny.  Either way you put it, she was still beautiful.  He couldn't shake his mind from her creamy china skin, red lips, sprinkled freckles, and especially her eyes.  Those giant blue whirlwinds spinning in the middle of her face.  Squid sucked in his breath.  

Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

            He knew the feeling in the pit of his stomach well, having been quite a lady's man at school.  But even being the most swooned-over guy at home, he still had never felt this way about one girl.  He was falling for Virginia Wolkowich, and what made her even more appealing, if possible, was that he wasn't quite sure if she felt the same.

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

            Ginny opened her eyes in defeat.  She couldn't fall asleep right now if you paid her.  Whatever she did, she could not stop thinking about him.  Squid.  Alan.  Either way you put it, he was beautiful.  She knew he was on the other side of the tent.  His soft brown hair, and his deer-like eyes.  They were so deep.  Like warm chocolate.  She sighed.  HE was stuck in her head, much against her wishes.  She felt sort of repentive.  She was afraid that she let him think she liked him.  Well, she did like him.  But she had a boyfriend.  He didn't know that.  And she embarrassed him in front of Slick and the whole Camp.  She squinched her eyes shut, butterflies rising in her stomach.

_If I could say what I want to say,_

_I'd say I want to blow you away._

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see,_

_I want to see you go down on one knee._

_Marry me today, _

_guess I'm wishing my life away._

_With these things I'll never say._

            She knew the feeling.  She felt the same way whenever she thought about James and the first time she had ever seen him.  She was in love.  And there was nothing she could do about it.  She knew what she wanted to say to Squid.  She just wasn't sure if she could.  She wanted him to know that she wanted to be able to run up and dissolve in his arms and stay like that forever.  But these things she'd never say.  That would be admitting verbally that she liked Squid.  She was falling for Alan Smith, and what made him even more appealing, if possible, was that she knew he felt the same.

_It won't do me any good, _

_Its just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I _

_Care._

_Cuz Im feeling nervous,_

_Trying to be so perfect,_

_Cuz I know you're worth it,_

_You're worth it._

_So I say Why don't you and I get together_

_Take on the world, be together forever._

_Heads we will, tails we try again._

_So I say why do and I get together._

_Head for the moon and go straight up to heaven._

_Cuz without you They're never going to let me in._

She was his secret angel.

He was her reason for staying.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

OK well I thought that was pretty well, but I want to know what you think!

I kind of incorporated 2 songs together, and I hope you can figure out which paragraph comes from which song :-P

BIG WARM THANX to TalleyAnne Brooke Rodgers, for this work was inspired by her own great work, and for letting me use it.

Ok au revoire, mes amis!

KiMbErLeE AnN 

_*This life is like a game sometimes*_


End file.
